You are making me gay!
by animage777
Summary: All his Yuuri ever wanted was to marry a girl. Despite the conditions of his world today. But one vacation changed everything. Yuuri's long time dream may change and he might out grow his wimpiness.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Yeah I started another story. Hihihi! Anyways this story is inspired by my first ever internship. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Yuuri and his best friend, Murata are having a vacation in a tropical country called Philippines.

Since the two have decided to treat themselves and go to a country as a prize for graduating collage.

They choose Philippines because they've been hearing a lot of good feed backs from their friends and the media who have visited the country.

Originally the country that they were going to is America but Yuuri couldn't afford it with his own money and the double black didn't want to ask money from his dad or brother.

Anyway they heard that Philippines is actually a lot like America when it comes to the buildings and stuff but only cheaper.

Yuuri and Murata was surprised because they really didn't expect the cost of living in this country is really really cheap.

Since Murata is not that country strong so they decided to stay at the most modern part of the country which is Manila.

* * *

Yuuri is currently staying at their suite at Edsa Shangri-la hotel alone watching television just to kill time.

He is waiting for his friend Murata who hasn't showed up since last night.

Yuuri had no choice but to stay in the hotel because without him Murata can't enter the suite. Since Yuuri has the keys, because he is the responsible one.

Also Yuuri is not good in speaking English and the country's native language which is Filipino so it will be hard to communicate with the locals. Murata is his translator.

The door of their suite suddenly opens revealing Murata.

Yuuri was surprised he didn't even know Murata has another key in the room.

Also that Yuuri has been expecting Murata to return looking messed up not squeaky clean.

"Where were you?" Yuuri demanded at the smirking his friend in front of him.

"Remember last night when you left me at the club?" Murata asked." Well after you left I was minding my business, flirting around and stuff you know the usual. When a huge man approached me and told me someone wants to talk to me. I was so scared I thought I was going to get raped! But it turns out the man works for someone I know."

"Well that's what happens in a club full of men!" Yuuri lectured.

"No. That happens when you leave your best friend alone in a bar in a foreign country." Murata corrected.

"You didn't tell me it was a gay bar!" Yuuri hissed.

"Shibuya,you should really be open to the idea of dating men. Since its one in a million chance you'll get a woman. After all only ten percent of our population are women." Murata said.

Yuuri didn't know what to say. His mouth open and closed several time before he finally gave up on replying to his friend and looked away. Even if Yuuri was facing away from him, Murata knew Yuuri has a hurt expression on his face.

"I am sorry Shibuya didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Murata apologized.

It's been more than ten years ago when a strange epidemic started. Women from all over the world started getting sick and dies from an unknown virus.

All the scientists and doctors couldn't find ways to determine what kind of virus it is. This means they couldn't find cures and ways to prevent it.

All they know is somehow men are immune to the virus. As time passes by and everybody thought that humanity will get extinct.

A group of gay scientists found a way for men to get pregnant. They been doing this research for decades already and just perfected it just know.

But the only catch is men can only give birth to baby boys. Eventually most of the scientist and doctors finally gave in finding a way to cure this strange illness.

The doctors just make the sick women as comfortable as they can at a hospital that is in an isolated island.

But the other women who are not sick are free to roam around and continue living a normal life.

That is why a lot of men choose to be gay. And being gay became normal.

But there are still others who prefer to date women. Despite the high possibilities of the women dying from the virus causing heart aches.

But even men who are not dating women have heartaches. Almost everybody lost a loved one, a mother, sister, grandmother, cousin and friend.

Yuuri and Murata are no exceptions. Murata lost his mother more than ten years ago at the start of the epidemic.

His mother was a doctor. She died trying to save other women despite the warnings of her colleagues to get away so she won't be infected.

Others may say she died a hero but Murata doesn't think that way.

She died because of wanting the opportunity of being the first doctor ever to heal a woman from such sickness.

She died because of her selfish reasons. It is very understandable for Murata to think that way because his mother died when he was very young.

He felt like he was abandoned. Like his mother choose other women over her son.

Instead of taking care of him and his dad she treated those strangers and died by the same disease she is trying to cure.

But Yuuri is different. His mother loved him so much. The only thing Murata envied from Yuuri.

Every time Yuuri would come home or wake up his mother was always there, cooking food, talking to Yuuri and buying the poor boy strange gifts.

But the Murata wanted the most is the talking part. He would give anything in the world to have tea time with his mother and talk about the weather.

Miko died two years ago.

"It's okay Murata." Yuuri smiled at his friend.

"Anyways Shibuya have you eaten?" Murata asked changing the subject.

"Yeah it was delicious what is it called again? To something?" Yuuri asked

"It's tocino with salted eggs and garlic rice. It's a very common food here in the country." Murata replied. " I didn't know you could understand English."

"I told you I understand English but I can't speak it properly." Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Well not that I am here and you've eaten go get dressed." Murata ordered.

"Where are we going?" Yuuri asked.

"I found us a job!" Murata grinned.

"What? A job? We're on vacation!" Yuuri barked.

"Come on Shibuya, I don't want to do it alone." Murata whined. He started making puppy doggy eyes at Yuuri. After a few minutes Yuuri finally agreed. Murata's eyes looks disgusting to Yuuri but it always works every time.

"Where are we going to work anyway?"Yuuri asked.

"To my uncle he is a stylist. " Murata replied.

-End of chapter one

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please review!

I am a weird person because I think Blaine and Kurt (from glee) are the perfect real life (I mean people people characters not anime.) of Wolfram and Yuuri. Blaine (is Yuuri) Kurt (is Wolfram)

So anyways please review and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I wasn't really expecting a lot of people to read my story because I think it's a little different from the normal KKM fanfics.

So I am really happy and surprised when I saw the stats of my first chapter. Thank you everybody for reading my story!

Miyuki Meiru- I am also happy to know that I am not the only one who thinks like that with the Klaine.

Anyways the reason why I used Metro Manila is because I haven't visited the parts of the country in a long time.

So maybe I'll just do some research about the other places. Thank you for the review.

Narudi18- I love how you defended the difference of Klaine is from Yuuram and I totally get your point.

But I still think they are similar. Thank you for your review!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter two

"I didn't know you had an uncle." Yuuri said as he followed his friend out of the hotel room.

"I-I seldom talk about him." Murata replied while locking their hotel room. "He is a little bit odd. I try my best to avoid him but he caught me anyway. "

"How did you two meet?" Yuuri asked. He is now getting worried about meeting Murata's mysterious uncle because Murata himself is avoiding the man.

"Remember when you left me all alone last night? Well a man who looks like a bouncer approached me and led me to my uncle who was having a drink with a model friend of his." Murata explained. "Then he took me to where he was currently staying made me stay for the night and made me promise to work with him today."

"Why bring me?" Yuuri asked.

"It might be a good experience for you. Plus if he kidnaps me at least you'll be taken as well. It's so lonely to get stuffed in the car trunk alone." Murata pouted.

"That's it I am going back to our hotel!" Yuuri yelled.

But before Yuuri could even step away a laughing Murata caught his arm.

"I am just joking Shibuya. My uncle loves me like a son and we our blood related. So that means we are safe. Also I brought you along because I don't want to leave you all alone in the hotel room. My uncle also promised to give me a translating machine his friend gave to him for you." Murata quickly explained.

"What do you mean a translating machine?" Yuuri asked.

"It looks like a hearing aid and enables you to understand and speak almost any language." Murata replied.

"That's so cool! So where does your uncle stay?" Yuuri asked.

"It's like a five to ten minute walk from here. He is staying at Richmond hotel." Murata replied.

Yuuri only nodded. The idea of having such an invention in his hands erased all the worries he was having from going with Murata.

Ever since Yuuri was young he wanted to travel around the world.

He always thought that his dream would be so impossible because he can't even master the English language and there are a lot of countries where only a few of its population can really speak in English.

Japan is one of them. But if Yuuri is wearing the translator he could speak any language with ease and he doesn't have to worry about getting lost or anything in a foreign land.

Those were the thoughts of Yuuri as he walked side by side with his friend out of the hotel. Also Yuuri didn't want to ask more questions about his friend's uncle because the courage that he now has to come with Murata might disappear.

Murata might share something disturbing about his uncle.

The weather in Manila was so hot that even if it was only a short walk to the other hotel both Yuuri and Murata were sweating like a pig.

The lobby was so cool when Yuuri and Murata arrived and it felt like heaven to the both of them.

The guards greeted them warmly and informed Murata that his uncle already called the lobby ten times asking if he arrived already.

Murata quickly apologizes for his uncle's behavior and the guards laughed and told Murata that they are used to it already.

After a few small talks Murata finally led Yuuri to one of the elevators. One of the guards shouted "good luck". Making Yuuri have second thoughts.

They arrived at the twenty- third floor of the building. And to the last door of the left corner which was open.

"Hey Murata, I thought this is a hotel room." Yuuri said. When he saw that even if the insides of the room have expensive looking furniture it looks more of a home than a hotel.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Some of the floors in this hotel serve as permanent residences to some people. More like condos." Murata explained. "This is my uncle's model friend's condo."

Murata entered the room and told Yuuri that it's okay for him not to take off his shoes.

Yuuri eyed Murata suspiciously for a few seconds before he finally entered the condo. The condo really looks like one of the houses in a life style magazine.

Yuuri heard noises and he stopped admiring the part of the living room where he entered.

He turned around to the rest of the living room which is packed with a lot of people.

The noise they were making was really loud and maybe the only reason that Yuuri hadn't noticed it because he was busy with his thoughts.

Everybody looks very busy. Some of them were unloading and fixing the lights and screen for the shoot.

Others were busy fixing the make-ups, brushes and stuff. And the rest were unloading clothes, shoes and accessories from the suit cases.

In the middle of the crowd a man with long silver hair was standing on a stool yelling orders to everybody.

"Is this a photo shoot?" Yuuri whispered.

"Yes." Murata replied.

"I never knew it was this intense." Yuuri said.

"It's not supposed to be this intense but my uncle always has panic attacks and it has a way of making everybody around him panic also." Murata explained.

As if by cue or as if the silver man felt that Yuuri and Murata were talking about him. He slowly turns around.

"Ken!" The silver haired man cried making everybody stop and look at Yuuri and Murata.

It was the first time Yuuri saw his friend's eye grow big because of fear.

The silver haired man kept on calling Murata repeatedly as he ran towards Murata pushing anybody who is blocking the way without even an "excuse me" or an apology.

Then the silver haired man jumped on Murata and started embracing him tightly.

"U-n-c-l-e ca-can't brea-breathe." Murata managed to say. But his uncle was ignoring all of Murata's pleas to let him go. So Yuuri decided to help his friend because if Murata dies it will be hard for him to go back to Japan. Also it's in Yuuri's nature to help other people. Minutes passed and Yuuri finally got the crazy silver haired man away from his best friend.

"What were you thinking you could've killed me!" Murata barked when was able to breathe again.

"How could you say that to me? I am just showing you how I love you! Why do you always reject my love?" The silver haired man asked as he began to cry.

"We only last saw each other this morning." Murata said in a bored tone.

"That was several hours ago! You can't blame me for being carried away." Gunter reasoned.

"Whatever… by the way this is my friend Yuuri Shibuya. Shibuya this is my uncle Gunter von Christ." Murata sighed.

"Really he's your uncle?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes he is. Why would you ever doubt that?" Murata asked.

"It's just that he is good looking." Yuuri answered.

"So you are saying I am ugly?" Murata hissed.

"Oh come on Murata don't get angry. I am extra ordinarily good looking so it's an honest mistake. Anyway Mr. Shibuya or Yuuri you're not that bad yourself." Gunter winked.

-End of Chapter

* * *

Thank you guys for reading and please review! Next Chapter Yuuri and Wolfram will meet!


End file.
